Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a solar cell module.
Related Art
Solar cells are capable of converting clean and inexhaustibly supplied solar energy directly into electric energy, and are therefore expected to be new energy sources.
In general, an output per solar cell is in several watts. For this reason, a solar cell module with its output increased by electrically connecting solar cells to one another is employed when such solar cells are used as a power supply for a house, a building, and the like. A general solar cell module is formed by electrically connecting solar cells in series by use of conductive wiring members while protecting the solar cells against impacts by use of glass, resin fillers, and the like.
In the above-described solar cell module, the adjacent solar cells are disposed at a certain or longer interval so as not to be short-circuited. Moreover, a certain interval is also required between outermost solar cells and a metallic frame that protects surrounding parts of the solar cell module, so as to prevent a short circuit between the outermost solar cells and the frame. In order to efficiently use sunlight incident on such a position and to further increase an output of the solar cell mode, there is disclosed a technique of disposing light reflection members at spaces between and outside the solar cells.
The aforementioned technique has been disclosed in International Patent Application Publication No. WO1999/56317.